


Socaenus

by Meaty_Albatross



Category: RWBY
Genre: Generous destruction of scientific property, Grimm - Freeform, Original Grimm, Scientific Log, no canon characters, vacuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaty_Albatross/pseuds/Meaty_Albatross
Summary: The desert of Vacuo is a large, inhospitable place. Naturally, there are many strange incidents and Grimm seen there. Read the transcript of one such incident involving a group of scientists as they watch a drone that analyzes weather patterns and sandstorms.





	Socaenus

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I would try something kinda fun with the style in which this was written. I feel like it fits perfectly with a more mysterious story, though I need lots more practice with actually writing in this style. Though, I'm proud of the actual story so I'm posting it.

Video Log #253

Test #22 of Cirrus High Altitude Weather and Sandstorm Airship

Vacuo Desert, Quadrant 6

Video and audio from craft spliced with audio recorded from scientist's lab. Only the names of project heads, Dr. Alizarin Machali and her husband Dr. Marengo Machali, are saved.

 

_The video only turns on once the aircraft has slowed down and neared its altitude. Its projected height is just under the average distance dust can travel before failing. The sparse clouds over the Vacuo desert whip past, and soon enough one of the region's infamously large and ferocious sand storms is looming in the distance. For a while the scientists give updates about the flight status and the data being collected from the instruments as the ship levels out at the right height. Scientists continue discussing the information being brought in until the incident begins. In the video footage, a small spark of light seems to appear from the sun and begin moving away from its source._

 

 **Dr. Alizarin Machali** : Dr. Machali, come take a look at this.

 

 **Dr. Marengo Machali** : What is that, did you see where it came from?

 

 **Dr. Alizarin Machali** : No, it was in the sun's glare and only just appeared. What could it be?

 

 **Dr. Marengo Machali** : It could be a piece of the Cirrus, what's the status of the instruments?

 

 **Scientist A** : All instruments are intact and functioning sir, and there's no hull damage. If it came from the Cirrus it was something stuck to it. Could it be another ship?

 

 **Dr. Marengo Machali** : No one else should be flying craft in the area, let alone this high up. We made sure this airspace was reserved for this test, and no bandits could have a ship so high up. Try to keep both it and the sandstorm in view, Alizarin.

 

 **Dr. Alizarin Machali** : Yes sir.

 

_Dr. Alizarin makes occasional adjustments to keep the strange object in focus while keeping the sandstorm in sight. The ship hits a low spot in the dust field and all footage cuts out, leaving a black screen while everyone in the room talks calmly, fully expecting this. Around 45 seconds later the footage comes back on, and Dr. Alizarin quickly adjusts to bring the shimmering object back into focus. It is now noticeably larger and closer in a short amount of time._

 

 **Dr. Alizarin Machali** : This object is moving incredibly fast, and it seems to be chasing the Cirrus.

 

 **Dr. Marengo Machali** : We've never seen anything up so high before. Has anyone mentioned aircraft in this area yet, ███████?

 

 **Scientist A** : We've called almost everywhere in the region, but they're all avoiding this area in compliance with the test. We're expanding our area to include even some far bases in Vale's territory and asking them to contact other bases in Vale at the same time.

 

 **Scientist B** : None of the readings we're getting indicate it would be a craft though. Or if it is, its signals are incredibly well disguised.

 

 **Dr. Alizarin Machali** : Could it be some kind of animal? Is there even enough air for something to live up here?

 

 **Dr. Marengo Machali** : No creatures should be able to live up here, let alone a fast one like this. We've never even seen Grimm up this high, but we can't rule anything out until we get a good look.

 

_The video feed continues to show the spark of light grow, before it cuts out as the aircraft hits another pocket of the dust field. This time the video is out for just over 2 minutes, before returning. The light has more than tripled in size in that time._

 

 **Scientist C** : It's coming right at us now, and it's catching up rapidly. The speed is comparable to an Atlas fighter for sure.

 

 **Scientist A** : But we received word from Vacuo officials. They say Atlas is being very quick in saying they don't taking responsibility for whatever this is.

 

 **Dr. Marengo Machali** : Then we keep our eyes on it. If it isn't some kind of ship, and if we're certain it's moving intelligently, then it could logically be one of two things. A brand new creature we've never seen before, or a completely new breed of Grimm. We need to keep this thing in sight, but we need to keep going on with the analysis of the weather patterns and the sandstorm. ███████, turn on the secondary camera and focus it on the sandstorm.

 

 **Scientist B** : Yes sir.

 

 **Dr. Marengo Machali** : Now then Ali, keep that camera on this thing. It's important we document this.

 

 **Dr. Alizarin Machali** : I'll make sure this thing doesn't leave the center of the lens...and I thought I told you not to call me Ali while working, sweetheart.

 

 **Dr. Marengo Machali** : Ah, I apologize, is Dr. Machali better?

 

 **Dr. Alizarin Machali** : Oh shut up and let me focus on this.

 

_After this point the camera moves to focus on the glimmering object and zoom in, neglecting the sandstorm. Discussion continues among the scientists, both about the data being collected and what the object could be. The ship hits a few small low spots and the equipment only fizzles out for a few seconds. Meanwhile the bright object gets larger and larger. Out of nowhere, the camera blacks out as the Cirrus hits another low spot. While discussion continues as normal at first, the scientists begin to worry after the equipment is out for almost 3 minutes_

 

 **Scientist A** : 2:45 and counting, sir. Do we want to send someone to search for the craft in case it was destroyed?

 

 **Dr. Marengo Machali** : No, if that thing was chasing the Cirrus I don't want to send anything else out there until we're certain it's gone. If we have to, I only want to lose one ship.

 

 **Dr. Alizarin Machali** : The craft was angled upwards when it hit the field, and large dips like this aren't unheard of. We just need to keep faith.

 

_The next minute and a half is tense as the group waits for any kind of response from the aircraft. After almost 5 minutes of silence, all the instruments spark back to life and begin transmitting. Including the camera. Incredibly, the glimmering object appears to be gone entirely. Dr. Alizarin lets out a sigh of relief, when one of the scientists speaks up in a concerned voice_

 

 **Scientist A** : Sir, the Cirrus is losing altitude incredibly quickly. It isn't in a dive, but there's damage to the top of the hull! We're also receiving strange fluctuations in the wind. Like repeated gusts from above.

 

 **Dr. Alizarin Machali** : The camera...it's starting to get completely drowned out!

 

 **Scientist B** : Same with mine, I can't see nothing but white now!

 

_True to their word, both camera's views were quickly filled with bright light. The audio on the cameras pick up audio matching the wind readings, the sound of repeated gusts._

 

 **Dr. Alizarin Machali** : By the gods, those aren't gusts. They're wing beats!

 

_The rushing sound is drowned out by a deathly screech so loud, both Alizarin and the scientist throw off their headsets. At this point the shared audio from their headsets are cut off, but the audio coming through them is loud enough to be picked up on all other recording devices. The sound of shredding metal and more screeches are heard as Dr. Marengo makes sure his wife, Dr. Alizarin, and the scientist are okay. The screens are still covered in white light when they cease sending a signal, followed shortly by every other instrument on the craft._

 

 **Scientist B** : I threw the headset immediately, my hearing should be back to normal soon.

 

 **Dr. Alizarin Machali** : I'm fine too, I promise. My ears are just going to be ringing for a while. Is the craft gone?

 

 **Dr. Marengo Machali** : I believe so, we aren't getting any signals and the Cirrus was so low it's doubtful it hit a pocket.

 

 **Scientist A** : We have nothing but the position signal, so we know where it is. Should we send the report to get ready to pick up what's left of the Cirrus?

 

 **Dr. Marengo Machali** : Absolutely not, I'm waiting before sending anything. I want to be certain that thing is gone before anyone goes near. If we lose the craft to scavengers that's fine. I doubt we could salvage much anyways.

 

 **Scientist A** : Yes sir.

 

 **Scientist C** : But Dr. Marengo, what do we say destroyed the Cirrus when we report in? We never saw what it was.

 

 **Dr. Marengo Machali** : I...don't know. Leave the explanation to me. Right now we know the cirrus is lost, let's shut everything down and recover. It's about all we can do.

 

_The scientists talk among themselves as they shut off equipment related to the Cirrus before they leave. The scientist manning the secondary camera and Dr. Alizarin are sent to the medical bay to make sure their hearing will be okay. Dr. Marengo remains in the room for a while, and quiet tapping is heard, it's assumed he is searching on his scroll._

 

 **Dr. Marengo Machali** : “The Sun's Wrath”...”The Sun Demon of Vacuo”...”Vacuo Sun Monster: Real or Hoax?”. Such little information but...Just how far back do these reports go? I need to look into this later.

 

_The audio log stops here. Shortly after, Dr. Marengo and his wife began personal research into the mysterious being described only as a shining light. But before their research could begin in earnest, their personal aircraft was discovered crashed in the Vacuo desert. The couple was taking time off to vacation with their young son. The couple was found dead onboard the craft, but the son was nowhere to be found. All were presumed to be dead and their research was scrapped. Reports of the “Sun Demon” continue to surface occasionally in Vacuo._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If the inspiration hits me again I might make another story following the Machali's and their son, or maybe a story of someone else having a run in with the Socaenus. That way I can give a full description of what it looks like.


End file.
